


Conlang Dialogue: Doctor Strange (2016)

by Dedalvs



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Conlang, Nelvayu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue fromDoctor Strange. (Please note: This post contains spoilers forDoctor Strange.)
Kudos: 3





	Conlang Dialogue: Doctor Strange (2016)

ZEALOTS TOGETHER  
We call you! Hear your name! Come to us! Rise! We welcome you to this realm! Mark us! Give us your strength! Show us your face! Hear us!

TRANSLATION  
_Vashelak! Ludayet beyunuk! Zavak helegra! Erinak! Dandzorelak mem hazligra! Vozoyel! Merayet helegra bodzamuk! Guvoyet helegra imoruk! Ludayel!_

ZEALOTS  
We see you, Dormammu! Behold your mark! With this mark we call you here! See us, Dormammu! By the light of this mark find this realm! We offer you these bodies! Take us! We are yours, Dormammu! Cleanse this world! Use us, Dormammu!

TRANSLATION  
_Zorelak, Dormammu! Odzorayet dimostuk! Mem dimostuze vashelak mengav! Zorayel, Dormammu! Lonnuze mem dimostu germoyet mem hazle! Odmerelar uregra mem nivuneyav! Dembrayel! Uregra hela, Dormammu! Odbetroyet mem kirza! Hessayel, Dormammu!_

KAECILIUS  
Hear me, Dormammu! I call upon you now! Answer your servant! Give me your strength! Come to me, Dormammu!

TRANSLATION  
_Ludayen, Dormammu! Vashik rus! Ashaloyen trovelluk! Medrayet hingra bodzamuk! Zavak hingra, Dormammu!_


End file.
